


Bucky Barnes + watching games

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Sports, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso





	Bucky Barnes + watching games

Once his time as the Winter Soldier is over, Bucky rediscovers his passion for sports. Whenever there’s a game on, you can hear him yelling at the TV and it always makes chuckle. He’s just  _so_  serious about it. You usually make some popcorns and join him, even when you don’t particularly care. You just love staring at him while he pouts at the display because his favourite team is losing. He looks so adorable when he’s annoyed, you can’t help but kiss him on the cheek. At that point, he smirks and let you cuddle against his chest (though he keeps complaining because  _there’s popcorn all over him and he has just cleaned the damn sofa!_ )


End file.
